Here's To Being Alone
by xXKillerxQueenXx
Summary: He regretted the day that he ended it with her. He wondered why he had done it. At the time, it seemed like it was for the best. Now he was alone. Alone in a place where he wasn't welcome. Eventual Dasey, oneshot to The Graduate's 'The City That Reads'


Here's To Being Alone

**Hey people. I've done a lot of writing in the Clique fandom, but I've decided to branch out to others. I really love LWD, and I think that Dasey is THE BEST pair.  
This is my first Life with Derek fanfic, so I'd appreciate reviews.**

**Oh, also, sorry if this seems a bit OOC, but he's supposed to have matured a lot and become "overcome with sorrow and longing."  
Anyway, this is a oneshot to The Graduate's 'The City That Reads'**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Baltimore is quiet and cold  
There's no ship in the bay to take me back home  
_

Derek regretted the day that he applied to college so far away from home. Casey, smart as she was, opted to stay close to the family and go to a college close to home.

Casey. Derek remembered the day when he broke it off with her. That fateful day in August. Derek had thought that it wouldn't work out long distance, so he ended it. He remembered the look on Casey's face when he told her. Sadness. Surprise. Anger. Longing. He had hated that look. It still appeared to him in his sleep.

_In time for the holiday  
So December never ends_

It's December now. Over three years have passed. Over three years. God, Derek missed her. He missed her so much. More than he had even thought he did before he left.

_You come here instead  
I've got gifts and food and friends  
Plenty of room in my bed  
Oh, you can help me mend  
_

Derek had hoped that maybe, after he left, she would come to visit, and they would come up with a solution. Somehow.

This December, Derek had thought somehow, Casey would come to him. He had bought food and presents, and even made up a bed for her.

_So here's to being alone  
To anyone on their own  
If anyone's listening  
Think of me when I'm gone  
It's not going to hurt for long  
And you can just forget  
And I can live without regret_

Derek sighed. It was Christmas Eve. She wasn't coming. He probably would never see her ever again. All the times that Nora and George came to visit, Casey never came.

She didn't know how much that broke his heart. It shattered into millions of pieces every time.

Derek went to the kitchen in his apartment. He took out a bottle of champagne and opened it. He poured a bit in a glass and gave a toast.

"Well, Derek," he thought. "Here's to being alone. Here's to anyone on their own."

After that, he laid down on his couch. He wondered if after he left, Casey thought of him. He wondered if she had just forgotten him. He wondered if she regretted ever being with him.

_Baltimore is quiet and cold  
So I walk down to the bay  
Where everyone's gone inside for the holiday  
Oh, December never ends  
So will you make up your mind  
Over time I've found a piece of me  
Somewhere on these empty streets  
That I could never bring myself to leave _

Derek gave up, and just went outside for a walk. He walked to the bay, and stared at the frozen waters. No one was out. It was just him.

It seemed like the month of December went on forever. One month of moping. One month of hoping. He wondered if Casey still remembered when their anniversary was. He still did.

_  
So here's to being alone  
To anyone on their own  
If anyone's listening  
Think of me when I'm gone  
It's not going to hurt for long  
And you can just forget_

Derek was so lonely. He was all alone in Baltimore. The middle of nowhere, according to him…

_When I return to you at last  
Surprise me in red and black  
Oh no, you never ever give in  
Never give in  
When you smile there's a certain line  
Of muscles strained from front to back  
So I'll do anything to get me right back home_

Derek kept thinking of Casey. He could never get her out of his head. He thought of her. Her smile, her grace, her charm. He smiled softly to himself, and then smirked, thinking even more.

_So here's to being alone  
To anyone on their own  
If anyone's listening  
Think of me when I'm gone  
It's not going to hurt for long_

_So here's to being alone  
To anyone on their own  
If anyone's listening  
Think of me when I'm gone  
It's not going to hurt for long  
And you can just forget  
And I can live without regret_

Derek went back home and laid back on the couch. He fell asleep pretty fast. He woke up only when the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock and wondered who would be out at this hour.

He opened up the door anyway, and was surprised to see a smallish, feminine figure.

Derek was shocked. He rubbed his eyes and scratched the stubble on his chin.

It was Casey?

He woke up from his thoughts and kissed her. A kiss full of passion, longing, and love.

He never wanted this to end. He never wanted to be alone again.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked. I don't like it at all, actually...  
Review mahh dahhlinks...**_  
_


End file.
